completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew J. Offutt Bibliography
Novels *1968 – Bondage Babes (as by Alan Marshall) *1968 – The Sex Pill (as by J. X. Williams) *1968 – Sex Toy (as by J. X. Williams) *1968 – Swapper Town (as by Alan Marshall) *1970 – Evil is Live Spelled Backwards *1970 – The Prefects (as by P. N. Dedeaux) *1971 – The Balling Machine (as by Jeff Douglas with D. Bruce Berry) *1971 – Chain Me Again (as by Opal Andrews) *1971 – The Chamber of Pleasures *1971 – Four on the Floor (as by Joe Brown) *1971 – The Great 24 Hour "Thing" *1971 – Hottest Room in the House (as by Jeremy Crebb) *1971 – A Miss Guided (as by Anonymous) *1971 – The Sex Pill (as by J. X. Williams) *1972 – Belly to Belly (as by Jack Cory) *1972 – The Castle Keeps *1972 – Diana's Dirty Doings (as by Jeff Morehead) *1972 – Different Positions! (as by Jack Cory) *1972 – High School Swingers (as by Jack Cory) *1972 – Peggy Wants It! (as by Jeff Morehead) *1972 – The Wife Who Liked to Watch! (as by Jeff Morehead) *1973 – Ball in the Family! (as by Jeff Morehead) *1973 – The Galactic Rejects *1973 – Messenger of Zhuvastou *1973 – Ardor on Aros *1973 – The Farm Girl & the Hired Hand *1973 – Losing It (as by John Denis) *1973 – Never Enough (as by John Denis) *1973 – The Palace of Venus (as by John Denis) *1973 – S as in Sensuous (as by John Denis) *1973 – Sex Doctor (as by John Denis) *1973 – Tight Fit (as by John Denis) *1974 – The Fires Down Below (as by Jeff Woodson) *1974 – Operation: Super Ms. *1975 – Asking for It! (as by Turk Winter) *1975 – Beg For It! (as by Turk Winter) *1975 – A Degraded Heroine (as by Turk Winter) *1975 – A Family Ball (as by Jeff Morehead) *1975 – Family Bonds (as by Turk Winter) *1975 – Genetic Bomb (with D. Bruce Berry) *1975 – Swap Me Your Wife (as by Luce Morales) *1975 – Sword of the Gael *1975 – His Loving Sister (as by Jeff Morehead) *1975 – Horny Daughter-In-Law (as by Jeff Morehead) *1975 – Mother's Four Lovers (as by Jeff Morehead) *1976 – Brother, Darling! (as by Jeff Morehead) *1976 – Chieftain of Andor also titled Clansman of Andor *1976 – Disciplined! (as by Jeff Morehead) *1976 – Family Indiscretions (as by Jeff Morehead) *1976 – The Submission of Claudine (as Turk Winter) *1976 – Triple Play! (as by Jeff Moreland) *1976 – The Undying Wizard *1977 – Demon in the Mirror *1977 – Forced to Please (as by Jeff Morehead) *1977 – Rosalind Does it All (as by Jeff Morehead) *1977 – The Sign of the Moonbow *1977 – The Mists of Doom *1977 – My Lord Barbarian *1978 – Conan and the Sorcerer *1978 – Her Pleasure Potion (as by Turk Winter) *1978 – The Look of Lust (as by Jeff Morehead) *1979 – Conan: The Sword of Skelos *1979 – The Iron Lords *1980 – Conan the Mercenary *1980 – The Eyes of Sarsis *1980 – King Dragon *1980 – Mark of the Master (as by Turk Winter) *1980 – Shadows Out of Hell *1980 – When Death Birds Fly (with Keith Taylor) *1981 – Web of the Spider *1982 – The Tower of Death (with Keith Taylor) *1982 – Rails Across the Galaxy (3-part serialized novel with Richard Lyon) *1983 – The Lady of the Snowmist *1987 – Shadowspawn *1990 – Deathknight *1993 – The Shadow of Sorcery Pseudonym John Cleve *1969 – Bruise *1969 – Nero's Mistress *1969 – The Seduction of Mary Lou *1969 – Slave of the Sudan *1970 – Barbarana *1970 – Black Man's Harem *1970 – Captives in the Chateau de Sade *1970 – The Devoured *1970 – Fruit of the Loin *1970 – Jodinareh *1970 – Mongol! *1970 – Seed *1970 – Swallow the Leader *1971 – Pleasure Us! *1971 – Pussy Island *1971 – The Second Coming *1972 – Family "Secrets" *1972 – Snatch Me! *1972 – Wet Dreams *1973 – The Domination of Camille *1973 – Family Secrets *1973 – Holly Would *1974 – Every Inch a Man *1974 – Manlib! *1974 – Serena's Lost Innocence *1974 – The Sexorcist *1974 – A Vacation in the Erogenous Zones! *1975 – The Domination of Ann *1975 – The Governess (with Eric Stanton) *1975 – The Punisher Publisher (with Eric Stanton) *1976 – Beautiful Bitch *1976 – Succulent Line-Up *1984 – Lady Beth Spaceways *1982 – Of Alien Bondage *1982 – Corundum's Woman *1982 – Escape from Macho *1982 – Satana Enslaved *1982 – Master of Misfit *1982 – Purrfect Plunder *1982 – The Manhuntress (with Geo. W. Proctor) *1982 – Under Twin Suns *1982 – In Quest of Qalara *1983 – The Yoke of Shen (with Geo. W. Proctor) *1984 – King of the Slavers Crusader *1974 – The Accursed Tower *1974 – The Passionate Princess *1975 – Julanar The Lioness *1975 – My Lady Queen *1986 – Saladin's Spy Calamity *1970 – Call Me Calamity *1970 – The Juice of Love Non-Fiction *1976 – The Complete Couple (with Jane Cleve) Anthologies Edited *1977 – Swords Against Darkness *1977 – Swords Against Darkness II *1978 – Swords Against Darkness III *1979 – Swords Against Darkness IV *1979 – Swords Against Darkness V Short Stories *1954 – And Gone Tomorrow *1959 – Blacksword *1966 – Mandroid *1966 – The Forgotten Gods of Earth *1967 – Blowfly *1967 – Population Implosion *1967 – Swordsmen of the Stars (with Robert E. Margroff) *1969 – The Defendant Earth *1970 – Ask a Silly Question *1970 – The Book (with Robert E. Margroff) *1971 – My Country, Right or Wrong *1972 – Final Solution *1972 – For Value Received *1973 – Meanwhile, We Eliminate *1973 – Sareva: In Memoriam *1974 – The Black Sorcerer of the Black Castle *1974 – Gone With the Gods *1974 – Tribute (with Robert E. Margroff) *1975 – Enchante *1976 – The Greenhouse Defect *1977 – The Blade of Serazene *1977 – Last Quest *1977 – The Sign of the Moonbow *1978 – At the Beach *1978 – Lord General of Nemedia *1979 – The Hungry Apples (with Richard K. Lyon) *1979 – Inn of the White Cat (with Richard K. Lyon) *1979 – Shadowspawn *1980 – Devil on My Stomach: A Tale of Tiana's World (with Richard K. Lyon) *1980 – The Inn at World's End (with Richard K. Lyon) *1980 – Shadow's Pawn *1980 – Symbiote *1980 – The Whispering Mirror (with Richard K. Lyon) *1981 – Little Boy Waiting at the Edge of the Darkwood *1981 – The Vivisectionist *1982 – Godson *1984 – Rebels Aren't Born in Palaces *1985 – The Veiled Lady, or A Look at the Normal Folk *1986 – Spellmaster (with Jodie Offutt) *1987 – Homecoming *1989 – Night Work *2002 – Role Model *2004 – Dark of the Moon *2007 – The Iron Mercenary: A Tale of Tiana (with Richard K. Lyon) *2008 – Arachnis: A Tale of Tiana (with Richard K. Lyon) *2008 – The Hungry Apples: A Tale of Tiana (with Richard K. Lyon) *2008 – Inn of the White Cat: A Tale of Tiana (with Richard K. Lyon) *2008 – Naked Before Mine Enemies: A Tale of Tiana (with Richard K. Lyon) *2009 – Portrait of a Behemoth (with Richard K. Lyon) Poems *1980 – Words for a Picture I've Never Seen Offutt, Andrew